


Going home

by Charlotte8grace



Category: Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Ugh, Ummm... It's not really that bloody... Well... It kinda is..., idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte8grace/pseuds/Charlotte8grace
Summary: Charlotte grows tired of being exactly the same as everyone else. What will she do to escape the bland, boring, hell they call Battery City...?Will she survive trying...?How will she survive in the dangerous desert all alone...?Do I know how to write?......read and find out...





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, this work is also on Wattpad, and yes we are the same people. I decided to kind of... I don't know how to put this... I'm trying to 'spread' my work around a bit. This is really short, I know, but that's really all I have to say, and I'm also really tired... bye-bye...


	2. Better Living Industries

I slowly opened my blue eyes, still heavy with sleep, only to be met with the boring, hospital-like, white, bland, four walls, ceiling, and floor they called my room. Slowly sitting up I rubbed the sleep out my eyes.

The air was cold and bitter, making me want to crawl back under, in the safety and warmth of my white sheets. But, knowing that I had a big day ahead of me, I stood up from the bed. I slowly walked through the bland and blank hallway, into the bathroom to take a shower, bringing a towel and fresh clothes to wear, all white, of course. I walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. My hair, long and curly, was a very dark brown. It fell just above my waist. My eyes were a bright blue, my lips were full and pink. My nose was average(nothin' special 'bout ma nose). I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't fat either(... in the past, before BL/ind, my family, especially my mother, always said that I was curvy. I thought that was weird... reeaalllyyy weird... my family was always so embarrassing..). and I was wearing a white night gown, provided by BL/in. Breaking my eye contact with the mirror, I undressed and hopped in the shower, thinking of past events.

Life wasn't always like this. Before BL/Ind (better living industries) took over Battery City, you could walk outside and see color, every body was different and special in their own way. Heck! I had a career in art! I made money from doing what I loved! But now...now things were different... BL/Ind took over one day and my whole world came tumbling down. I was forced to move back with my parents, though I'm twenty years old and can take care of myself. They forced this "medicine" they called happy pills on the whole city and I guess I was the only one smart enough to not take them. The happy pills make everyone like zombies, they were all exactly the same, void of emotions. It's like they brain washed them... BL/ind took our colorful belongings, and anything that was a work of art; clothes, posters, books, movies, music, paintings ETC. They even took the time to repaint our houses, inside and out. Leaving nothing but shades of black and white... nothing to express ourselves with... well... not that we could in the first place.

After I got out of the shower, I got dressed, a white shirt accompanied with white pants. Yay... I walked back to my room, through the hallway, to take my happy pill. I quickly grabbed one out of the bottle and hid it underneath my dresser. I did this to not raise suspicion with my parents. I knew what they did to people, and I did not want to be that. I never took them, not even from the beginning... 

But my life was going to change soon... I was going run away. Run far away from this awful place I once called home.' Tonight, under the dark of the night, I am going to run away.'

My gaze landed on the back pack, full of snacks and water bottles that should, hopefully, last me until I find some thing to eat, that I had packed the day before. I was putting on my shoes, white, when a noise sounded through my room.  
\-----------------------------  
Yay! Chapter one is done! I hope someone will read this and enjoy it. I know it isn't a lot. And also if I made any mistakes that you noticed that I made feel free to inform me in the comments below! (I hope I did well for my first fan fiction...) I hope you have a wonderful day !!! :)


	3. Run Away

My thoughts were interrupted by the three knocks on my door."Come in," I said, trying to rid all emotion from my face and voice. My mother walked in, also void of emotion, as she told me,"Charlotte, You have ten minutes until we leave. Breakfast is downstairs, hurry up and eat." She turned back into the hallway and down the stairs as I followed her. It made me heartbroken to see her like this. She was always so happy and cheerful. I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill as I sat down to eat my breakfast. After eating, I walked out the door heading to my car to drive to work. Having to pretend to be emotionless is harder than you think.

Time Skip, Brought To You By Laziness And Charlotte's Boring Desk Job.

I sighed, opening the door and walking in. 'So boring,' my job was to stamp documents until the three-foot tall stack was gone. Well... at least I had strong arms from picking up such heavy stacks of paper. As I walked into the house, I glanced at the clock. It read 5:00. Which meant I had at least two hours until nightfall. I calmly walked up the stairs, through the hallway, and into my room, trying as hard as I could to contain my excitement. I walked over to my backpack, full of food and water. I took all of it out to double-check I had everything in it. When I realized something. I didn't have first aid supplies, 'You can never be too careful...' I thought. I got up and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I headed to the bathroom to get a few bandages, ointment, and some hydrogen peroxide. I kneeled down and opened the cabinet underneath the sink and grabbed what I needed.

Hands full, I walked to my room to find the door open. I looked inside, only to see my father, squatting down to look at the supplies sprawled on the floor. I accidentally let a surprised gasp slip through my mouth, causing him to stand up. I slapped my left hand against my mouth, dropping the bandages that it was holding, silently cursing myself for being so careless. He quickly turned around to scowl at me, "What do you think you're doing, young lady?" he growled, "Did you think I didn't know from the beginning?" He started to slowly walk towards me," Did you really be-UGH!!!" I panicked, throwing the bottle of hydrogen peroxide, that I was still holding in right hand, directly at his face.

Not wasting any time, I quickly turned and sprinted through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door. As I reached the front yard, I glanced behind me. My father wasn't far behind. I ran as fast as I could, through the black and white city, glancing back every few seconds. About the tenth time I glanced back, two human-like figures joined him. They were wearing these masks... they kind of looked like Dracula from the movie that was made in 1970. There was blood was dripping from their chins. "Wait... are those... RAY GUNS!!!???" I said to myself, breathing heavily. Then they started to shoot. The first ray missed my head by an inch. The second, however, shot through my left shoulder. I screamed as the sharp pain, like the ray itself, shot through my whole body. Adrenaline flowing through my veins, I quickly turned the corner and into a nearby alleyway. Keeping my back flat against the white brick wall as I watched my father and... those things... run past my hiding spot.

I slowly sank down to the ground, catching my breath. It had been a few seconds when I looked down at my shoulder and smiled. The open wound was gushing dark crimson blood all over my white shirt, staining it. It was the first time any of my clothes had color in months... I shook the insane thought out of my head and stood, walking out of the alley to see my location. It was starting to finally get dark. The dark would give me more cover as I made my escape. I smiled to myself in delight. The desert, my exit, was only a few buildings away. ' Good thing I now this city like the back of my hand...' I calmly walked to my destination, trying as best as I could to cover my gun wound, as it would be suspicious if I was literally walking around with a hole in my shoulder. I peeked around each corner to make sure that my father and/or "those things" weren't there. Though it only took about five minutes to reach my exit, it felt like five hours. Finally, I was in eyes reach of the desert. As I reached the edge I looked around to see if my father or on of "those things" were there. They weren't.

I turned and ran as fast as my legs could take me. I was finally free. Free to speak my opinion. Free to smile. Free to do whatever I wanted. I kept running until I reached a dirt mound. I turned around to lean against it, looking back at Battery City laughing, 'like an ant on the horizon...' At that moment, my adrenaline rush crashed.

I yelled as the pain from my forgotten wound on my shoulder ripped through my body. I looked down at my shoulder and arm. My arm was almost entirely crimson red and It was dripping blood. Only then did I notice the trail of blood from where I was running, "How did I not notice that..." I whimpered as my vision grew blurry and dark. Tears staining my pale face as my head grew dizzy and faint. It wasn't long before I fell to the ground, giving into the darkness.

The pain was so intense, I almost didn't hear the faint sound of a car door slamming shut, footsteps, and voices. "What the..." a man's voice rang out. "Is she dead...?" another man's voice, this time it was a little gruff and deeper."I don't know... let me check..." a smooth man's voice said and I heard footsteps and felt something touch my wrist, " She's alive... Hurry guys, help me carry her to the...". "But what abou...". "Just...do...!" The voices faded away as I fell into a deep, dark sleep.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed and room. The walls were a dark red crimson color, the same for the sheets I was covered in. A number of colors in the room was overwhelming. I tried sitting up but quickly laid back down, wincing, holding my now bandaged shoulder. I tried remembering what had happened before now. Then I noticed a man with a smirk on his face, leaning against the door frame.

"Finally awake, huh, sleeping beauty?" He sounded oddly familiar. He had bright red hair and was wearing a blue leather jacket that seemed to have a logo with the words 'dead Pegasus' on it. It was accompanied with light blue denim pants. The smirk on his face faded, as he walked over and sat in a chair to the right of the bed, he crossed his legs. As he came closer, I could clearly see his hazel eyes.

"Wh-who are you? Where am I... What happened?... How long have I been asleep...?" I asked, hurriedly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Calm down with the questions, Miss Asks-a-lot... You've been out for about...mmm...three days," he said, scratching his chin, "What!" I exclaimed loudly, my eyes wide. "Hey, hey, calm down... my name is Party Poison... You want me to help you?" he said and crossed his arms. "What...?". "Do you want me to help you sit up?" he said with a sigh. "Oh, um... yes please." he stood up and leaned over me, sitting me up. He sat back down and continued, "You're at our, the killjoys, base. We found you unconscious in the desert, near Battery City. You were almost dead, But not quite. So we brought you back here,". 'That's right. I remember now...' I thought.

"OK. Now it's my turn. Who are you, and what were you doing passed out in the middle of the desert?" he questioned, standing up. "Well... I-I um..." I mumbled, unsure of how to explain. He walked to the bed and sat down. "Come on, spit it out." He said impatiently. "Well... I ran away... I was tired of living in battery city, So... I left. But.. things didn't go as I had planned," I said and looked down at my shoulder. He stood up and sat back down in the chair, "I packed a bag full of supplies the day before I was going to go, but before I left, I double-checked to make sure I didn't forget to pack anything. Turns out I didn't pack any first-aid supplies. I went to my bathroom to get some and when I came back my father was in my room. He said that he knew what I was trying to do and he tried to stop me. I ran and he chased me. I didn't have enough time to grab my bag, so I left it. I ran through town and at some point, these things that looked like they came straight out of a vampire movie, joined my father and started shooting after me..." I stopped to take a breath, "Draculoids," The man called Party Poison mumbled, "What?" I asked, confused. "Those things that were chasing after you? They're called Draculoids," he said, smoothing his hair back. "Well... I eventually lost them by hiding in an alleyway, but not without getting hit by the Draculoids..." I said motioning towards my shoulder, "I made my way out of the city and ran as fast as I could through the desert. That's all I can really remember..." I trailed off. "Your name?" he asked, looking at me. "What?" I asked, "Your name? What's your name? You do remember it, right?" He questioned, "Oh!... yeah...sorry. It's Charlotte... Charlotte Grace." I said.

"Okay... I believe you... Charlotte... Come with me." He said and stood up, offering a hand to help me stand. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously, "You'll see." he said and took my hand pulling me out of the room and into what seemed to be a hallway. We stopped when we reached a door. "Wait here," he said and walked in the opposite direction. After a few minutes, He returned holding, what seemed to be, a towel and some clothes. "The clothes are a bit small for me so they might fit you," he said handing me the neatly folded clothes and towel, "Wait, what?" I looked up at him, confused. He looked down at me, raised his eyebrows and said, "What? Do you want to stay in those?" I looked down at myself only just realizing how dirty my clothes were, "Oh," I mumbled, "And I assumed that you would want to clean yourself off," he said and opened the door behind me. It was a bathroom. "Try not to get your bandages too wet... and when you're done meet me in the front so someone can change them." He said and pointed to what I guessed was the front.

He turned and was about to turn to leave when I stopped him by saying, "Hey, wait!" He stopped to turn around and sighed, "What is it?" I looked down at my feet, trying to hide the blush that was growing on my face, "Um... I just wanted to thank you for helping me... if it wasn't for you... I'd probably be... well... dead," I got quiet on the last word. "You shouldn't just be thanking me..." He said under his breath. "But, sure..." He said and quickly walked away so I couldn't stop him again. I turned around and walked into the bathroom. It wasn't exactly filthy, but it wasn't clean either. I carefully took off my clothes, to not hurt my shoulder, and hoped in the shower and let my mind wander a bit.


End file.
